


The Audacity Of This Bitch

by Pinkbunnygirl



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Advice, Break Up, Cheating, F/M, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkbunnygirl/pseuds/Pinkbunnygirl
Summary: Billy cheats on Sidney so she breaks up with him. Billy says no cause he's an entitled prick but Sid doesn't take his crap.Basically a terribly written fanfic.
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Sidney Prescott, Stu Macher/Tatum Riley





	The Audacity Of This Bitch

“Billy, I don’t think this will work out.” 

Sidney had been losing feeling for months over Billy, he was always trying to get her into having sex with him and had begun to neglect her other needs in the relationship. He didn’t hug or kiss her anymore, and when he did it was to grope her. She also has noticed how he doesn’t listen to her speak anymore, like she’s some stranger that he doesn’t know and is trying to block out. And when he does look like he’s listening, he looks bored. She was getting so tired over it and it was making her mental health decline at a rapid rate. Her hair had gotten greasy easier (nearly as greasy as Billy’s), she was getting thinner because of her starving herself and her bags have gotten heavier. They were so dark she had to buy one of those red concealers to hide them.

It didn’t seem noticeable until a couple weeks ago where he had cancelled date night, again, at the last minute. He slipped up the day earlier when she saw him talking to a girl who had a reputation for cheating or helping people cheat. It didn’t really mean anything but during the weeks after, she tried to rationalise their relationship by saying he’s busy and she’s just overreacting. But it got her thinking, and she noticed the little details she had missed when she had her rose-tinted glasses on. Billy always flirted with other girls, looked a little too long, would pay attention to other girls more often than her and she even saw winks exchanged between him and multiple girls on the same nights he had cancelled on her. It all just added up. Of course, she wasn’t going to accuse him of anything until she got evidence.

Sid got to work setting him up. She had asked one girl to try and seduce Billy and then tell her what happens. She saw them interact at school, Billy had leaned on the lockers with one arm and had said something to make her giggle. After a couple days of this, Billy had to cancel last minute due to something or another, she forgot what excuse he used that time. When day came around, she asked the girl and got her answer. Billy Loomis was cheating. Billy “I’ll never hurt you” Loomis was cheating. Photos of them doing NSFW things were sent to her phone in case he tried to make an excuse or lie.

So, this leads her to now. Breaking up with him. To be honest, it hurt her less than she thought it would as she had grown to love him less and less. She asked him to meet her at a coffee shop she disliked, she usually insisted on meeting him at a small café, the in-the-wall kind that you’d miss if you blinked. Having bad memories associated at one of her favourite places in Woodsboro? No thank you. Of course, Billy wouldn’t remember that, though.

When she said that sentence, the world seemed to pause. People were moving around them and chattering but it seemed distant like they were on another plane of reality. Maybe they were, a place where only they existed for one final moment, like they had back when they were together. Billy slowly blinked like he was trying to process this as if it was a great mystery of the world. The audacity of his next reply was, though.

“No.”

Sid had to pause. She had to process what he had said, who just says no to a breakup? Oh, right, him.

“What do you mean no?” Sidney nearly screamed in frustration. 

“No. We’re going out.” Oh, my Lord. Did he not hear her or something? 

“No. No we’re not. I’m breaking up with you.” God, he can’t get any more entitled, can he?

“Yes, we are, I said so.” Oop- spoke too soon. Guess bitch boy will need some convincing, using her amazing powers of calling out bullshit.

“Billy, you’ve been cheating on me.” Not like she had to justify herself but whatever if it’ll make him go away.

“So? I still want you.” Sweet Mother of everything holy, why can’t he take the hint?

“No, Billy. We’re not going out and that’s final. You have no choice in the matter.” Sidney said with her last remaining patients as she grabbed her bag with bricks inside just in case, can never be too careful. But Billy just had to grab her arm like he was the male lead in a romantic movie, and she was the female one, running away after a fight and crying where he’ll kiss her, and they have a happily ever after. But that’s not this movie. So, he better let her go before she cuts a bitch.

“We’re going out because I love you and you love me.” Billy responded like a confidant motherfucker, as if he’s telling a truth she’s denying. HA! What a joke. Even if he is a little right.

She does still love him, even if she wants to deny it. He will always hold a place in her heart as her first boyfriend and she can’t just forget all the things he did that she loved. Like their first date, first kiss, when they went to the carnival together and he won her that brown bear that’s always sitting in a chair. Feelings don’t just go away overnight, even if you hate them but he doesn’t need to know that.

“Love you. *Snort* I haven’t loved you for months now. You’ve been avoiding me, cheating on me, not caring or being affectionate with me for months. Why would I possibly love you?” Sid ranted.

Billy didn’t reply because he’s an idiot and doesn’t have a good enough response. Sid yanks her arm back like the badass she is and, as she’s turning, flips her hair majestically. “I don’t care about you anymore.” And with that, she’s out the door and out of Billy’s life forever, leaving him in the coffee shop, alone, forgotten, unloved. Some say Billy died of a broken heart while Sidney and Tatum fell in love, adopted a child and fur-babies and lived the rest of their lives practicing witchcraft, lesbian fucking and the way of nature.

Nah, that didn’t happen. But I wish it did. Sid just stormed out like a boss after her response. Like, they still go to school together so she can’t just disappear into the wind or build an ice castle like Elsa (and avoid her responsibilities of a whole kingdom and leave it to fall apart after traumatizing the only family she’s got left). She just went home and gossiped with Tatum about what went down. 

“Can you believe it? The fucking audacity of these men! Smh. Just, like, why, tho? Ugh, I hope he gets hit with a brick!” Sid screamed down the phone. Tatum literally had to move it away from her ear when she first picked up the call, having it on speaker so she could hear the juicy gossip while painting her nails. “But I’m a boss bitch so I will not let him get to me. I’ll start dating again!” Ohhh, this is some tea right here!

“Dating? I’m helping. I’ll set you up on some blind date or something, I don’t know, I’ll figure it out.” Tatum didn’t really expect Sid to agree because, come on, it’s Sidney Prescott. The mature adult who never does drugs or drinks and wouldn’t touch a man’s mini me with a 12 feet pole. But she does love to surprise and surprise she does.

“Right, set me up. I don’t care who it is as long as they’re not misogynistic. Y’know, one of those sexist and racist pigs who makes homophobic and transphobic comments and jokes, as well as ableist jokes and then assume someone has autism when they don’t laugh. Oh, and their name isn’t Ryan.” Maybe Sid should get over what Ryan said… Nah, holding grudges is more fun.

“Sheesh, fine. That already knocks down half the football team. (idk what football is like in America but assume they’d have a team.)” Tatum did think about poor Randy but knew Sid wouldn’t be interested, even though it would be funny to see Billy pissed about him making a move on Sid. Wait, is it a bad idea? “What about Randy?”

“But he’s not my type! He’s lovely and all but I prefer someone who’s got opinions and sticks with them, not to mention I enjoy when they are present during the relationship. Like, I don’t want to say wears the pants but that.” Not that there was anything wrong with not being as involved in decision making and such, but it was just Sid’s preferred type. That and Randy is kinda creepy.

Sid enjoyed her friendship with Randy, even if he can sometimes be a little awkward. But he’s his authentic self around her and the others so it’s not bad, not like the people who pretended to be her friend when her mom died for their 10 seconds of fame. Ruining their relationship over a petty feud is not the way to go.

“But it’ll make Billy jealous.” Now that was tempting.

If she could make Billy hurt even a fraction of what she did then maybe she can get over him. Is this a healthy way of coping? No. But will it give her satisfaction for a small moment even if it will hurt her more focusing on hurting him? Yes. But she should work on getting over him properly and not postpone that until it hurt her even more than it would have. Too bad she can’t make good decisions right now. Sorry, the old Sid can’t come to the phone right now, she’s dead. Although, maybe dating Randy wouldn’t be the best way to accomplish that.

“But that’s mean to Randy.” 

“But you can just hang out as friends. Who said it had to be a date? Or just tell him you want to fake date or something.” That’s making too much sense, it’s getting hard to refuse.

“Stop tempting me, vile wench. Thy snake tempted the fair maiden, to bite thyn poisoned apple. I will not fall victim, too.” Shoot her or something, she was watching and reading Macbeth cause school English sucks balls.

Tatum wondered what happened to Sid, what happened to the mom friend type who wouldn’t call her friends names even in a joking manner. It’s not a bad change but how did she change so much without her knowing? Tatum is supposed to be her best friend and yet it didn’t seem like she was being a good one. She became more of a side character best friend rather than a front and center one. A character that the writing team seemed to just throw in last second and is very one-dimensional. The type that’s there when it’s convenient. Time to change that.

“If you do, I’ll score you a date with that hottie, Ryder.” Ew, Ryder. He wore expensive cologne but way too much and drove in his expensive car. He’s, surprisingly, an alright guy. His parents pressured him to be a show-off at school, so he doesn’t have many real friends, but he wanted his parent’s approval so badly, it’s sad.

“As much as I would love to free him from the local leeches, I don’t see how this will help anything. He’s not my type, either.” Seriously, does Tatum know what type she likes?

“But he is. If he grew some balls, I’m sure he would be your type. You two go out, he gets out of mummy and daddy’s grasp, his leech ‘friends’ go away, you two fall in love and Billy’s jealous the whole time! Full proof!” Well, when you put it like that.

“Ok. So, I pretend date Randy, making sure he knows it’s pretending, and then date Ryder. OK, seems legit.” It may sound like a shoddy plan, half-baked, messy, yada, yada. Whatever sane people wanted to call it, but it was fool proof in the way it was not planned out a one single bit. It was the outline, and she could do whatever if these simple steps were followed. That way, no mistakes could cause the plan to derail and fuck everything up. Yeah, sound simple enough.

Ok, Sid could do this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in awhile so please feel free to give advice or something. Thanks for reading!


End file.
